


Storm Sente: The Dark Exchange Episode 1

by StormSechs



Series: The Dark Exchange [1]
Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSechs/pseuds/StormSechs
Summary: Storm must get to the bottom of an incident at Deliri Supermarket.
Series: The Dark Exchange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827619
Kudos: 1





	Storm Sente: The Dark Exchange Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Acquittal: Induction, watch the demo here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVxJ37j_XfI

HOME

Storm walked down the stairs like a zombie, a zombie that got it's life back the moment it saw Richard Kingsley at the desk and Professor Layton was there drinking tea.

"Richard how did you get in here?" said Storm.

"Storm I live here now we're gay" said Richard.

"Shit, how'd I forget that?"

As Storm was making breakfast the door crashed down and Donovan ran in.

"Sente, Sente, come quickly I say!"

"Why?"

"There's been a MURDER and no other lawyers will take the case - because there AREN'T any other lawyers, get to work Storm!"

"Uuuuugh," said Storm. Storm hated when people got murdered because then he had to defend the defendant. He was the only defense attorney in England after the tragic FemCon Incident after all.

Storm went to the remand center.

"My name is Jake, I moved to this country six months ago, I am a supermarket clerk but I'm not a murderer," said Jake.

"Got it."

??? STREET

Storm got the directions to the supermarket and followed them to an alleyway and reached a dead end but there were two guys so he decided to talk to them.

"Hey there, can I ask where Deliri Supermarket is?" asked Storm.

"He wants ta know where the market is Foxxy," said the little guy.

"You've come to the right place, my good sir," said the tall lady.

"I'm Twatt, she's Foxford and together WE SWINDLE PEOPLE OUTTA THEY'RE MON--"

"That is QUITE enough out of you," said Foxford as she whacked Twatt in the face. "Welcome to Deliri Supermarket, you have reached the milk sector, one whole bottle of fresh milk to two dollars!"

"Yes sir straight from the cow and I'm also legally obligated to mention that you're not allowed to complain if it's too watered down all sales fin-AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"You are "legally obligated" to be a little more SUBTLE," said Foxford.

"We're not here for milk, where's the rest of the supermarket," said Storm.

"Oh it's right over there," said Twatt, and he pointed at a door at the end of the alley with a faded sign saying "Deliri Supermarket."

"Not the best place to set up a shop like this," said Richard.

They went in and found what must be a derelict supermarket, it was run down and shabby and everything was dusty.

"HIIIII, welcome to Deliri Supermarket enjoy your shopping," smiled a clerk with the nametag Phoebe as peppy music started playing.

"One Jake please," said Storm.

"Can't, he got arrested."

"Aha, I knew it, this is the place," said Storm. "Tell me about the murder."

"Ooooh..." moaned Phoebe. "It's just like back then..."

"What?"

"Fletcher............" the music turned grim.

"Who's Fletcher."

"NO ONE NO ONE!" screamed Phoebe. Storm could see the psyche locks with his naked eyes, such was how obvious her lie was. He investigated the supermarket and found the shelves in the back were destroyed. He looked under some rubble and found an ancient bloodstain.

===TRIAL===  
"Court is in session," said Judge Thompson.

"What, who are you old guy?" said Storm.

"Judge Thompson," said Judge Thompson.

"Yes that is he," said Donovan. "Anyway Mr. Anderson was murdered at Deliri Supermarket, he is the owner of the supermarket and was underpaying his staff due to business being slow."

"Couldn't he have just got a job literally anywhere else?" asked Storm.

"No," said Donovan. "Now as usual I shall begin with my unique tactic of proving not just how the murder happened, but that it DID happen!"

Phoebe came.

"Testify."

"Okay."

PHOEBE TESTIFY

"So, uh... NOTHING HAPPENED! NOTHING HAS EVER HAPPENED AT DELIRI SUPERMARKET!"

"Witness, NO!" cried Donovan.

"Hey this is great," said Richard. "Jake will get off easily!"

"Yeah but what about the truth..." said Storm so he cross examined Phoebe.

"NOTHING HAS EVER HAPPENED AT DELIRI SUPERMARKET!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted Storm. "But what about those shelves that got destroyed in the back? THAT WAS SOMETHING!"

"EEEEEEK NO DON'T ASK ABOUT THEM TH-THEY GOT BROKEN MONTHS AGO!"

"Incidentally, that is true," said Donovan. "Those shelves..."

"DONT SAY IT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH OH MY GOD NO LALALALALLALALALALALA THEY CAN'T HEAR YO-"

Phoebe got thrown out.

"...were destroyed in the rampage of Damian Fletcher."

"Damian... Fletcher..." said Storm as dark music played.

"Yes, one year ago a customer at Deliri Supermarket went mad and destroyed the place and the two employees at the time got fired too it was really sad."

"So that's what Phoebe was so afraid to talk about," said Storm. "We need to look into this incident!"

"But who will testify?" said Thompson.

"Donovan said there were two employees who got fired and I have a feeling it might have been Twatt and Foxford because they're the only other people I've met."

"Okay."

The court adjourned for a break.


End file.
